The Awesome Road Trip of Harry and Xander
by RuneWitchSakura
Summary: multiXover. After finding out about his lie in 'Becoming, Part Two', Buffy kicks Xander out of the Scoobies. He goes to LA to find that an old friend from England is there as well. That friend just happens to be named Harry Potter. Up for adoption.
1. Prologue

Current Category Crossovers: Buffyverse, Harry Potter

Takes place directly after 'The Zeppo' in Season 3

* * *

Prologue

"Xander! It doesn't matter! You lied to me!" Buffy yelled.

"You wouldn't have given you're all if I didn't!" Xander yelled back, "And if you didn't give your all you would have been killed!"

"Xander! You lied! I killed Angel because of that!"

"He came back, didn't he?"

"That doesn't matter! What if he hadn't? You lied! You said that Willow's message was to "kick his ass". She told me what the real message was. How could you do that, Xander?"

"Because if I didn't not only would you have been killed, but the world would have been doomed. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that kind of part of the job as a Scooby to prevent?"

"It doesn't matter. Even if it is, you're no longer a Scooby."

"What?"

"Get out Xander," Buffy growled, "I don't want to see you here again."

"As you wish, you're highness," Xander said sarcastically, as he left Giles apartment.

* * *

Three days later, Xander was in Los Angeles. He didn't know why he came to LA. Probably because this is where Buffy had gone when she ran away. Though he didn't run away; he was kicked out of the Scoobies by Buffy. Xander sighed as he entered a bar that he didn't really pay attention to the name off. He sat down next to a scrawny black-haired man. The man glanced at him, then did a double take.

"Xander?" he asked. Xander looked into the man's emerald green eyes and smiled.

"Harry!"

* * *

There will be tons of crossovers in this story. Harry Potter is just the main one. Most of the other xovers will be anime. 


	2. Chapter 1

Current Category Crossovers: Buffyverse, Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 1

Xander sighed as he entered a bar that he didn't really pay attention to the name off. He sat down next to a scrawny black-haired man. The man glanced at him, then did a double take.

"Xander?" he asked. Xander looked into the man's emerald green eyes and smiled.

"Harry! What are you doing here?"

"Running away from fate for a while," Harry replied, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Does this have something to do with that summer we met?" Xander asked, "How you somehow turned that fat guy's hair neon pink?"

"Yes, but it might be better if we talk in private," Harry said.

"Let's go!" Xander said, grabbing onto Harry's wrist and pulling him out of the bar.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Xander. I'm eight!" The other kid smiled.

"I'm Harry. Nine."

"Nice to meetcha Harry! Wanna play in the sandbox with me?"

"Sure Xander."

"Let's go!" Xander grabbed onto Harry's wrist and pulled him towards the sandbox. Three minutes later a fat kid came up to the sandbox.

"HEY! What are you doing in **my** sandbox? And I didn't say you could play with the freak, either!" the fat killed yelled. Xander noticed Harry flinch at the word 'freak'. A sudden bout of possessiveness came over Xander.

"You cant call my friend a freak you big fat lump! And the sandbox doesn't have you're name on it either! Go away!" Xander yelled back. The fat kid growled and moved his arm back to punch Xander but Harry grabbed him first and pulled him out of the way. Harry started to run, still holding onto Xander. Xander looked back to see the fat kid, now with neon pink hair, crying. He had fallen down when his punch had missed.

"Oh, man," Harry said, "Uncle Vernon's gonna kill me." Xander didn't know how but he just knew that it was Harry who had turned the fat kid's hair pink.

* * *

That had been the summer of '89. The only time his 'family' ever took a vacation. And it was to a boring place like Surrey of all places. Xander shook his head to clear away his thoughts as Harry opened the hotel door.

"This is…nice," Xander said, looking around the room.

"It's a piece of shit Xander, even I admit that," Harry said, "Right now, I'd rather not be found, so I'm not using a lot of money."

"So explain things," Xander said.

"You remember when I turned Dudley's hair pink?" Harry asked, then seeing the blank look on Xander's face, "The fat kid."

"Oh, yeah," Xander said, chuckling, "I remember that."

* * *

Okay, this is going to start where the canon comes in. You don't have to read it if you don't want to.

* * *

"Well that was magic," Harry said, "Both my parents were magic, as am I. I'm a wizard, though I didn't find out until my eleventh birthday. I've gone to a school for witchcraft and wizardry since then. The main classes are Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Astronomy. In my first year, the guy who murdered my parents was sort of half-possessing my Defense teacher. I had to go through a three-headed dog, a plant that tried to choke me to death, catch a flying key, beat a bigger-than-life-size enchanted chess set, and get the right potion out of seven, a couple of which being poison, all to save the Sorcerer's Stone which could create the Elixir of Life and turn any metal into gold. I also ended up shoving my wand up a troll's nose." 

"Eugh," Xander said.

"Yeah, my wand wasn't to fond of that either," Harry said, "Anyways, my second year, I was visited by a psychotic house elf, creatures who serve humans, in this case Lucius Malfoy. The house elf said I couldn't go back to the school, but I did so tried to kill me with a bludger. Imagine a baseball batter hitting a bowling ball at you. That's a bludger. (Xander winced) I ended up having to kill a _really_ big snake with only a sword to save a friends little sister. My third year, my godfather broke out of prison. Everyone thought he betrayed my parents, and broke out to kill me. But he actually broke out to protect me from the real traitor who took the form of my friends rat. The only decent Defense teacher was the teacher that year, and he resigned because the Potions professor let everyone know he was a werewolf. Fourth year, was a drag, and ended with Cedric Diggory being killed by the guy who betrayed my parents. And the guy who actually killed my parents ended up getting his body back."

* * *

Okay, that was the canon, AU starts at fifth year, though Siri still dies. Sorry!

* * *

"That must have sucked," Xander said. 

"Yes it did," Harry replied, "Fifth year, my godfather died at the end of. I also found out about a prophecy and that my so-called friend was actually on the headmaster's payroll. Last year, the guy who killed my parents ended up sending our old Defense teacher's sire after him. He managed to kill his sire but not without getting beaten badly. He's not going to be able to walk without a can for the rest of his life. That summer, I left Britain, leaving only a note, so I could find someone to prepare me for the prophecy. So far, I haven't found anyone."

"What did the note say?" Xander asked.

"To Whomever Reads This:

I would very much appreciate it if you told the Headmaster, that I am not his pawn. I will kill Tom on my own, and not because of the Prophecy, but because of my parents and my godfather.

If you get the chance tell Tom, not to worry, I will be back to kick his ass very soon. And that time it will be the last time. And even if I die, I will take him with me.

Until then, I will be training.

Peace Out,

Harry."

"Peace out?" Xander asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, that was my favorite part too," Harry said. They both shared a laugh.

"Man, you had a screwed up life," Xander said, "And you're not the only one. That school ever teach you about the Slayer?"

"What, the whole one girl in the world thing? Yeah, they did. Not that I was paying attention."

* * *

Okay. More stuff from canon. You can skip it if you want.

* * *

"Well, sophomore year, I met her. My friend got turned, and I ended up staking him. Accidentally of course." 

"Oh, of course," Harry smiled.

"I got possessed by a hyena, and ate a pig."

"A live pig?"

"A live pig. (Harry made a face) I nearly got eaten by a giant praying mantis and used CPR on the Slayer to bring her back to life. Junior year I dated a mummy, got turned into commando boy, stole a big gun so the Slayer could blow a demon to bits, nearly get turned into a fish, and lied to the Slayer to get her to kill her vampire boyfriend who was trying to destroy the world. Last year, new Slayer shows up, vampire boyfriend comes back, tried to get the new Slayer to kill him, didn't work, had sex with the new Slayer-"

"At least you're not a virgin anymore," Harry interjected.

* * *

Okay canon stuff stops here. Continue reading.

* * *

"Then the old Slayer found out about the lie and kicked me out of the whole Slayerette gang." 

"She kicked you out because you got her to do her duty?"

"Yep."

"That sucks. So what do you plan to do now?"

"Don't know. Don't even know why I came to LA."

"How about you come with me?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why not. I'm going to find someone to train me eventually. It'd be nice to have a friend along with me."

"Sure I'll go."

"Then get some rest," Harry said, "I'm leaving LA tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 2

Current Category Crossovers: Buffyverse, Harry Potter, InuYasha

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry woke up with the strange feeling that he was tied to a wooden post. He looked up, and saw that he wasn't in his hotel room.

"Shit," Harry said, realizing that he _was_ tied to a wooden post.

"That's LA for ya," said a voice from his right. Harry turned to see a black man tied to a similar post.

"Charles Gunn," he introduced himself.

"Harry Potter," Harry said, before looking to his left, "And that's Xander Harris." Xander woke up at the sound of his name.

"Wazzah? Hey, who tied me to a pole?" Xander asked, finally aware that he was tied up.

"The same guy who tied us up?" Harry offered.

"Ha, ha," Xander said, sarcastically, "Very funny."

"I thought so," Harry said.

"Ah, so you're finally awake," said a voice from a dark corner, "Ms. Edith said you would awaken soon."

"Oh, god no," Xander moaned, "Not her." Harry sweatdropped.

"Kitten doesn't want help?" Drusilla asked.

"Kitten wants help, he just doesn't want to be called Kitten while getting it," Xander grumbled. Harry chuckled.

"You people are crazy," Gunn said.

"Ms. Edith says to help Kitten and his Puppy," Drusilla said, cutting the ropes that tied Harry and Xander. Harry pulled out a pocket knife and cut Gun free as well.

"HEY! What the hell are you doing?" they heard someone yell at the entrance. They turned to see a demon.

"They're supposed to be sacrifices dammit!"

"Ms. Edith says to help Kitten and his Puppy and Ms. Edith says that you would be a tasty treat!" Drusilla exclaimed, putting her gameface on.

"Shit!" Gunn said, as Drusilla lunged at the demon.

"Yeah, that's what vampire's look like when they're hungry," Harry said, grabbing Xander and Gunn and heading towards the back exit, "Give Ms. Edith my thanks!"

* * *

"Vampires?" Gunn asked, skeptically, after they made it to Harry's hotel room. 

"Yep," Xander said, "And werewolves, demons, and other such creatures that go bump in the night. Then there's the Slayer. She beats up all aforementioned creatures. Either that or dates 'em." Xander mumbled the last part under his breath.

"Calm down, Kitten," Harry said in a teasing tone.

"You realize she called you 'Puppy' right?" Xander said. Harry shrugged and transformed into a wolf.

"You gotta be shittin' me," Gunn said. Harry transformed back.

"So, any guesses to why she called you 'Kitten'?" Harry teased again.

"Bite me," Xander said. Harry only smiled.

* * *

Harry sighed when they finally got on the plane the next morning. He had given Gunn an enchanted wolf pendant incase he ever ran into trouble that he couldn't handle again. Xander snored from the seat next to him. Harry rolled his eyes. They hadn't even been in the air ten minutes. Harry looked out the window. Japan, here they come.

* * *

An hour and a half after they had left the Tokyo airport, they still hadn't found a hotel. 

"Oomph," Xander hit the ground. He looked at the boy who ran into him, "Ow."

"Gomen-nasai," the boy said, before looking back in the direction he was running from, "Oni."

"Oni?" Harry asked, "What the hell is an oni?"

"Demon," Xander said, watching the same direction as the boy.

"How did you…oh," Harry said, looking in the same direction.

"Yattekuru, gaki," the demon said.

"What'd he say?" Xander asked. Harry pulled out a Japanese/English dictionary.

"I haven't a clue," Harry said, after a few seconds, before sighing, pulling out his wand and tapping himself on the head, "Abeo lingua."

"Did it work?" Harry asked. Xander said something Harry couldn't understand.

"It worked," Harry answered himself before doing the spell on Xander.

* * *

All talking in English from here on out assume is Japanese until I put another note up like this.

* * *

"What the hell?" Xander asked. 

"Congrats," Harry said, "You now speak Japanese. Uh, how do we deal with Mr. Demon face over there?"

"You're asking me?"

"You're the guy who lived on the hellmouth."

"Got a crossbow and some bolts?"

"Genero arma," Harry waved his wand, "How's that?" Xander picked up the crossbow and fired the bolts into the demon.

"Nice," Xander said, when the demon died and it's corpse disappear, before eyeing Harry's wand, "Where can I get one of those?"

"Don't even think about stealing it."

"Souta!" they heard a female's voice call out. They saw a young girl, about sixteen years old, running towards them.

"Kagome!" the boy who knocked Xander over yelled, before running to the girl.

"Souta, are you okay? What happened to the d-" Kagome cut herself off as she caught sight of Xander and Harry.

"He killed the demon," Harry said, pointing at Xander.

"You two know about demons?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I knew they existed, but that was the first one I saw," Harry replied, before adding, "Thankfully."

"Be glad you never lived in Sunnydale then," Xander said, "They particularly liked Willy's Place."

* * *

"So you lived on a hellmouth, which is an opening into the demon world, and there was an apocalypse at least once a year?" Kagome asked, before turning to Harry, "And you're a wizard who has had at least one near-death experience a year since he started magic school?" 

"That's so cool," Souta yelled.

"Souta! Bedtime!" they heard Kagome and Souta's mother called.

"But Mom!" Souta whined, as he left the living room.

"So, what's you're story?" Xander said.

* * *

Canon stuff. You can pass if you want.

* * *

"Well last year, I was pulled down a well by a centipede demon because of a mystical jewel that gives power to demons was inside my body. Found a half-dog demon sealed to a tree, played with his ears, got shot at by villagers, tied up. Then the centipede came back. Tried to kill me and the half-dog demon who had woken up. I released him and he killed the centipede, then tried to kill me. Then the old priestess put a beaded necklace on him and now every time I say 'Sit' he hit's the ground," Kagome started. 

"Sit. Boom," Harry laughed.

"Harry, shut up and let her finish," Xander said.

"Anyway. I broke the jewel into teeny tiny shards, by accident of course, so we had to go looking for all the shards. Since then our group has grown to include a fox kit, a demon slayer and her cat demon friend, and a perverted monk."

"A perverted monk?" Xander asked, skeptically.

"Yep," Kagome replied, cheerfully, "He asks every pretty girl he meets if they would bear his child. And he can't keep his hands of off girl's butts."

"That's just wrong." Kagome chuckled.

"And then there's our favorite half-demons' older brother. He doesn't like us too much. Then there's a wolf demon who claims I'm his woman."

"You have a lot of fun don't ya," Xander said.

* * *

Canon ended.

* * *

"Yes I do," Kagome said, "We could use all the help we can get. So, would you two like to come?" 

"Sure, sounds like fun," Harry said, "Maybe I can learn something there. Xander?"

"Why not?" Xander said, "As long as I get to keep the crossbow." Harry snorted.

* * *

Gomen-nasai: Japanese for 'Excuse me' 

Oni: Japanese for 'Demon'

Yattekuru: Japanese for '(to) come along"

Gaki: Japanese for 'brat'

Abeo: Latin for 'change'

Lingua: Latin for 'language'

Genero: Latin for 'create'

Arma: Latin for 'weapons'

* * *

I'm not all that great at romance, but I'm gonna try. Sango/Miroku obviously. As for Kagome you have three choices: Kouga, InuYasha, or Sesshoumaru. I'm leaning more towards Kouga, but if enough people want someone else, I'll do that one instead.

* * *

Any suggestions for crossovers would be nice. I'm already planning on putting Dragonball Z, Excel Saga, Fruits Basket, and Yu Yu Hakusho in it. Ranma has already been suggested as well. I've never read or watched Ranma, but absoluteanime dot com should help. If you have a suggestion and it's not anime then please leave a site where I can find info about it. I also need title ideas. 

Rune


	4. Chapter 3

Current Category Crossovers: Buffyverse, Harry Potter, InuYasha

* * *

Chapter 3

"No! Hell no!"

"But InuYasha!"

"No more humans!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Uh, well…"

"SIT BOY!" BAM!

"I assume this happens a lot," Harry said.

"Yep," Miroku replied.

"Well, at least this little trip will be entertaining," Xander said, as he watched Sango hit Miroku upside the head with her boomerang for his wandering hand.

"Very," Harry agreed.

* * *

Half an hour later InuYasha reluctantly let the two join the group. The fact that he let them join though, didn't stop him from complaining. 

"I doubt they can even do anythin-" InuYasha stopped talking and made a grabbing motion at his throat.

"Silencing spells work wonders when you have a headache," Harry told him, smiling, and twirling his wand around. Xander hid a laugh while Kagome giggled. Sango and Miroku were to busy having another conversation on why Miroku's hands should keep to themselves. (Read: Sango smacked Miroku with her Boomerang repeatedly until he was knocked unconscious.) Shippou was currently sleeping on top of Harry's head. Kirara mewed and then jumped up onto Xander's shoulder.

"Kitten," Harry teased.

"Shut up, Puppy," Xander said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Present

Where They Speak English

* * *

"Anything?" Dumbledore asked, as the four he sent to find Harry Potter. 

"Nothin' Profess'r," Hagrid said.

"The boy is very good at covering his tracks," Moody said, "The goblins won't alert us unless he spends over 270 galleons, 2 sickles, and 23 knuts at a time, which he hasn't done as of yet."

"He's not staying at any of the Potter properties," Remus said, all the while wondering why the hell he was helping the man who hurt his pup.

"I can't find any trace of the brat," Snape said, "And the Dark Lord doesn't have a clue where the boy is either.

"We must find him, before he hurts himself," Dumbledore said. Fawkes rolled his eyes, before going to report to his true master, or rather mistress.

* * *

"Hello Fawkes," Hermione said, as the phoenix landed on her arm, "So what is Dumbles up to this time?" 

"**_He's still trying to find Harry,_**" Fawkes replied, though only Hermione could understand him. Everyone else only heard the phoenix singing.

"So he hasn't managed it yet?"

"**_No._**"

"Good." Hermione bid farewell to Fawkes, before turning to the rest of the group loyal to Harry and not Dumbledore or Voldemort.

"Do we know where he's at?" she asked.

"He was last seen in Tokyo, Japan," Cho said, "My cousin was visiting her pen pal there, and saw him with another boy, who looked around his age. They met up with a younger boy who was running from a large demon. No one noticed my cousin in an alley way watching them. Harry conjured a crossbow and the other boy used it to kill the demon. After that a girl came and they all walked off together."

"Are we sure it was him?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, green eyes, messy black hair, and lightning scar on his forehead," Cho replied.

"Alright," Hermione said, "Now we need to make false leads for the Order of the Fried Turkey Bird to follow."  
"We can do that," Fred and George said together.

"Good. Any news on Remus?"

"I think he's under a compulsion spell," Luna replied, dreamily, "But he's starting to become suspicious of his actions while under it."

"Alright." They had to cut the meeting short there, as the spells Hermione had put around the room alerted them to Ron coming up the stairs. Hermione's face darkened as she thought of the red-head who had betrayed Harry. She smirked, having just now figured out the perfect way to get him back.

* * *

Back in the Past

Where They Speak Japanese

* * *

Harry dodged another blow from a demon. Naraku, having noticed the two new members of the group, sent Kagura, along with a hoard of other demons, to test their abilities. Harry, not wishing to give a lot away, used mostly blasting spells aiming at the demon's head. Xander was using two crossbows (having had Harry conjure up another one for him) and aiming for the hearts. Standing next to him was Kagome, firing away with her purifying arrows, taking out three to five demons with one arrow. The three of them were further back than the rest of the group, having more long range abilities than close range, though a few demons managed to get past the others and Kagura attacked them frequently. 

Sango was using Hiraikotsu to take out several demons, and used her Katana for any demons that got close while her Hiraikotsu was flying. InuYasha was swinging Tetsaiga, trying his best to hit Kagura with his Wind Scars. Miroku was both purifying demons and freezing others in place for one of the others to take out. Shippou was jumping from tree to tree and throwing acorns at demons to distract them from the others, and Kirara was in her larger form taking out some of the larger demons around Sango, and watching out for Shippou to make sure that he didn't get into too much trouble.

"Don't these things ever stop coming," Harry said, seeing an opening and shooting a blasting spell at Kagura who had just deflected another one of InuYasha's Wind Scars.

"Oh, they will eventually," Kagome said, reaching back into her quiver, "Crud, I'm out of arrows."

"Genero arma," Harry casted, before blasting another demon that was about to attack Miroku from behind.

"Thanks," Kagome said, shooting another purifying arrow and taking out four demons.

* * *

Genero: Latin for 'create' 

Arma: Latin for 'weapons'

* * *

270 galleons, 2 sickles and 23 knuts is about 1000 Euros. I even used money converters to do it, so ha! (:P) Ghost Rider could have been a better movie, but damn Nicolas Cage is hot. I want the bike from the movie, and possibly the chain. (Sighs dreamily causing readers' eyes to twitch) Oh, fine, I'll stop, but only if you read and review! Smiles! 

Rune


	5. Chapter 4

Current Category Crossovers: Buffyverse, Harry Potter, InuYasha

* * *

Chapter 4

Harry sighed soft enough for no one else to hear. The only other one awake in the campsite anyway was InuYasha, who probably thought he was asleep anyway. But he wasn't. He mentally damned Voldemort for the insomnia he had thanks to night after night of visions. He didn't have the visions anymore (as Voldemort technically hasn't been born yet) but he still couldn't get to sleep.

InuYasha moved slightly then was perfectly still. Harry saw him glance at Kagome before taking off and following some strange creatures that were floating in the sky over what was probably a clearing.

"Where the hell is he going?" Harry asked, not expecting to get an answer.

"Kikyou," Kagome said. He jumped and turned to face her. Apparently he and InuYasha weren't the only ones awake. He noticed Xander's eyes open as well.

"Who?"

"The priestess who I was reincarnated from."

"Don't you kinda have to be dead for someone to be reincarnated from you?" Xander asked, quietly.

"She is dead."

* * *

The Morning (In the Future)

Where They Speak English

* * *

Ron yawned as he woke up. He rubbed his eyes, and slowly made his way to the bathroom across the hall. He passed Fred and George, who were staring at his chest like they were going to be sick (George also made gagging motions, not that a half-asleep Ron noticed). Cho and Luna walked by him, both giggling behind their hands. Ginny stared at him in plain jaw dropping, eyes popping out horror. It only took a few seconds when he got to the bathroom to realize that he had two brand new lumps on his chest and certain bits down south were missing.

"What the hell," Ron said, before grabbing his throat, "My voice! I sound like a girl! I have girl parts! I'm a girl! AIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"

Back across the hall, in the room across from Ron's, Hermione smirked. That potion had worked, and with any luck, Professor Snape wouldn't say anything about it.

* * *

The Morning (In the Past)

Where They Speak…You Guessed It!…Japanese

* * *

Harry noted that even though InuYasha returned before the others woke up, everyone seemed to know that he had gone last night. Sango had already taken Kagome to the nearby hot springs for a girl talk. Kirara had tagged along with them. Shippou continuously glared at InuYasha who would avoid looking at anyone else altogether. Miroku sighed as he attempted to make breakfast, before Harry took over. (Miroku couldn't cook to save his life.)

"I'm assuming that _this_ also happens a lot," Harry said, quietly.

"Unfortunately," Miroku replied.

It was another two hours before Harry had gotten to talk to Kagome alone. (They were both at the back of the group and Harry had cast a silencing spell so no one would hear them). It took another fifteen minutes to get her to tell him about Kikyou and InuYasha. At the end of her story, he couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for Kagome. Knowing that most people hated pity, he quickly hid that feeling.

"You realize, that he may never actually choose between the two of you?"

"I know."

"Then, maybe, you should make the decision for him." Harry canceled the spell and walked ahead to Xander's side, leaving Kagome to think about what he said.

'Can I really make the decision for him?' Kagome thought, 'Can I handle him being with Kikyou without any hard feelings between us? Come to think of it…I have been doing nearly the same thing to Kouga…maybe it's time I gave him a chance.' Kagome smiled slightly, having come to a decision, before catching up with the group.

"Harry, you are the best big brother ever," Kagome said, latching onto his arm.

"Big brother?" Harry asked, before Shippou jumped up on his shoulder.

"Does that mean you're my uncle now?" Shippou asked.

"It sure does," Kagome said. Harry smiled.

"I guess it does."

"Does that mean Xander is my uncle, too? He is your mate right?" Both Harry and Xander stopped, looked at each other, and blushed.

"M-mate?" Xander asked. They both looked away, and started walking again.

"B-but, we're not…I mean…we haven't…we don't…we're not," Harry sputtered

"De Nile isn't just a river in Egypt, Harry-nii-san," Kagome interrupted, giggling.

"Kagome!" Kagome's giggles turned into laughter. Even InuYasha gave a small snicker, having heard the conversation. "It's not funny!"

* * *

Sorry it's so short, couldn't think of anything else to write at the moment. I will try to make the next chapter extra long because this one is shorter than usual. Weiss Kreuz has been suggested, as has Sailor Moon, Naruto and Bleach for anime crossovers. And I have the perfect way of putting Naruto in. Stargate (I'm assuming SG1 as I haven't watched any of Atlantis) has been suggested for non-anime crossovers. If anyone could give me a site for Stargate SG1 info (other than wikipedia and sci-fi) I'd appreciate it, as I haven't watched the show in a while (but I still don't like the fact that there's only a few episodes left!) Any other suggestions for crossovers will be taken into consideration, so if you have one you'd like to see, go ahead and tell me in a review and I'll see if I can fit it in. So I don't get more than one (accidental) requests for the same anime (and so I can keep track) there is a list of planned Xovers at the bottom. The 'Current Category Crossovers' will remain at the top. Read and Review, please! Smiles.

Rune

* * *

List of Crossovers

Xovers I'm Definitely Putting In: Buffyverse, Harry Potter, InuYasha, Dragonball Z, Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, (not in any specific order)

Xovers I'm Thinking About Putting In (And Know Where They Go): Fruits Basket, Sailor Moon, Stargate SG1, (not in any specific order)

Xovers I'm Thinking About Putting In (And Don't Know Where They Go): Charmed, Bleach, Excel Saga, (not in any specific order)

Xovers I'm Learning About: Ranma ½, Weiss Kreuz, Stargate SG1 later seasons, Bleach (I know the basics), Fruits Basket (again, I know the basics and also most of the zodiac characters), (not in any specific order),


	6. Chapter 5

Current Category Crossovers: Buffyverse, Harry Potter, InuYasha

* * *

Spoilers below - don't read if you haven't seen all seasons of Buffy

* * *

To 'Me' if said reviewer is still reading: "Buffy didn't even get mad when she finally found out that Xander lied to her" because she was a little more concerned about the world being…you know - DESTROYED! That and it had been several years after said event that she found out, and she had more than likely moved on. However, in Season 3, with Angel returning from whatever hell dimension he was in, said event was quite a bit closer, therefore making her angry when she found out. And as for why "he was all ok with saving the life of a killer who has been killing men for over a thousand years, who might Me add must have a kill count a thousand times Angelus's because he was dating her and still loved her" - HE WAS IN LOVE! Haven't you ever heard that love makes people do strange things? He was in love with her and believed that her becoming a demon again was because of her leaving her at the alter - WHICH WAS TRUE! Plus, said event isn't even going to occur in this AU as he won't be falling in love with Anya. So he's not going to be "hypocritical in that nature".

* * *

Spoilers go bye-bye now.

* * *

Chapter 5

Two days after his conversation with Kagome, Harry had one with InuYasha. InuYasha came back pouting cutely, making Kagome wonder what was said. After a week of InuYasha grumbling in Harry's direction and pouting in hers, she couldn't resist asking.

"What exactly did you say to him?" Kagome asked.

"I showed you my animagus form a few days ago, right?" Kagome nodded and Harry continued, "Well pack mentality comes with it, and I don't think InuYasha was too fond of how I saw things…"

* * *

One Week Earlier

* * *

"InuYasha, can I speak with you?" Harry said. Inuyasha nodded warily. "Privately," Harry said, eying a far-too-innocent looking Shippou. The two took off into the trees.

"Look, I don't pretend to know the whole story, and personally I don't see how you can stand the smell of clay and death," Harry told the dog hanyou, "But you will not continue to lead Kagome around by the nose. I don't like it when a member of my pack is hurting." Inuyasha, who was about to say something that was no doubt rude, stopped at the last sentence.

"Am I not pack too?" he asked. Harry blinked and laughed.

"Of course you are, you stupid mutt," the insult was used affectionately, "Hell, you're the pack's Beta. But Kagome is my sister, and I care for her quite a bit, even if we only met recently."

"Oh," Inuyasha said, but then realized something and growled out, "What the hell do you mean, I'm Beta?" Harry sighed; leave it to InuYasha to pick up on that little piece of information. "What makes you think I'm not the Alpha?" InuYasha demanded.

"Kagome 'sit's your ass regularly. She's Alpha, you're Beta," Harry said. InuYasha pouted.

* * *

Present Time

(In the past actually, but you guys understand, right?)

* * *

"I'm Alpha?" Kagome asked.

"Mm-hmm," Harry replied, "And judging by the fact that he hasn't challenged you yet, InuYasha accepts that."

"B-but I don't know anything about being an Alpha!" Kagome protested.

"Things are different for different packs," Harry said, "but for the most part, all Alphas have the same three basic responsibilities: providing food, shelter, and protection. Considering how much food you have in that backpack of yours, the food part is definitely covered. Kaede's village counts as our shelter; it's only because of you that the villagers began to trust InuYasha while he's there. And when it comes time, everyone protects themselves and the others in the pack, so that's covered too. You make a find Alpha, Kagome." Kagome blushed.

* * *

Hogwarts (In the Future)

Where They Speak English

* * *

Dumbledore's eye twitched. It was only the beginning of February, but the end of this July would be two years that Harry would be gone. At first, Voldemort thought Harry's disappearance had been a hoax, but now he was starting to realize that the boy was really gone. Attacks on muggleborns had become more frequent. It was only a matter of time before Voldemort targeted Harry's friends to try and flush him out, even with the mysterious person taking out his armies.

Damn the brat for not being a good little pawn.

* * *

Voldemort's Lair

* * *

Voldemort's eye twitched (ironically enough, at the same time as Dumbledore's, not that either of them would ever know it). For the past three months, someone had been taking out his Death Eaters from the shadows. The werewolves were left alone (the new Alpha didn't like him much and was only working for him because he had the Alpha's mate), but still seemed to fear whoever the someone was. He had come upon many of them whispering about 'youkai', 'Kouga' and 'Haru', whatever those meant.

* * *

Kouga smiled from his place in the shadows. Haru, or Harry as he was currently known, had finally joined his mate-to-be on her quest for the shards. As per the last request Haru had before he, Kagome, and Haru's mate-to-be Xander left to the future, Kouga was screwing with Voldemort as much as possible.

If he had to kill a couple of those 'death eating' humans to do so, he'd damn well do it. The human-wolves knew to stay out of his way, and he found it despicable that Voldemort was using the Alpha's mate like he was. All the more reason for Kouga to screw up his plans.

Voldemort retired to his bedroom, and Kouga snuck over to his desk to take a look at his plans. Hmm…an attack on the parents of Hermione Granger, eh? Perhaps it was time for him to…what was the word – ah, yes…time for him to 'marauder-nap' them. Kouga held back a snicker as he spilt ink all over the paperwork on the desk. Haru never said how he wanted Voldemort screwed with.

* * *

Back to the Past

Where They Speak Japanese

* * *

Another week passed by relatively peacefully. They managed to get another three shards. The first from a boar demon that decided that it liked Harry quite a bit, and the other two from a bear demon that was attacking Ayame, a wolf demon that was apparently Kagome's 'love rival' for Kouga.

The relative peace ended when Harry tried to help Ayame up. The moment the two had skin-to-skin contact, Harry blacked out.

"Well, damn," Xander said, catching Harry as he fell.

"What the hells wrong with him?" InuYasha asked. Before anyone could answer, Harry's features started to change.

* * *

Hanyou: Japanese for 'half-demon'

Youkai: Japanese for 'demon'

* * *

Cliffhanger. Aren't I evil? Don't worry too much. You know he survives if he manages to meet Kouga, like the future version said/thought. This is just part of 'Harry' going into 'Haru' which will be explained next chapter, whenever that is. Read and Review, please! Smiles!

Rune

* * *

List of Crossovers

Xovers I'm Definitely Putting In: Buffyverse, Harry Potter, InuYasha, Dragonball Z, Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, (not in any specific order)

Xovers I'm Thinking About Putting In (And Know Where They Go): Fruits Basket, Sailor Moon, Stargate SG1, Hellsing, (not in any specific order)

Xovers I'm Thinking About Putting In (And Don't Know Where They Go): Charmed, Bleach, Excel Saga, (not in any specific order)

Xovers I'm Learning About: Ranma ½, Weiss Kreuz, Stargate SG1 later seasons, Bleach (I know the basics), Fruits Basket (again, I know the basics and also most of the zodiac characters), Hellsing (I'm watching the series right now), (not in any specific order)


	7. Chapter 6

Current Category Crossovers: Buffyverse, Harry Potter, InuYasha

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Ayame was well trained by her Grandfather to take over their pack. She would be the first female Alpha of the pack. Included in this training was an overview of wolf demon magic, and lessons in whatever magic she proved capable of.

That included glamours. Wolf demon glamours broke on contact with the caster, which is why you couldn't cast them on yourself.

Ayame hadn't noticed the glamour on the boy until he had helped her up. The glamour had broken – meaning that she had been the one to cast it, which confused her because she had never met him before.

Several members of the group had panicked, allowing Ayame to observe their relationships to the unknown boy.

The other unknown was either his mate or his mate-to-be. He worried over him more than a friend and more than a family member. Kagome and InuYasha were similar in their worry. Both worried over him as the leaders of the group, but for Kagome it was more like the worry of a family member. Shippo also saw the boy as a family member. Both Sango and Miroku saw the boy as a friend.

When the glamour had broken, his ears became more pointed, his fingernails grew to claws and he grew fangs and a tail. He had also collapsed, meaning that the glamour had been on him for a long time. Ayame turned him on his side and peeked at his back – there were two marks there.

"Impossible," Ayame said, "and yet it's right here."

"What's impossible?" Kagome asked. Ayame looked at her – apparently Kagome had come into her place as the Alpha of her own group.

"This mark here," Ayame said, showing it to her, "is the symbol of my pack. Every single wolf in my pack bears it. It means that he belongs to the pack. And this other little mark underneath it means he was born into the pack."

"That can't be right – he's from my time," Kagome muttered.

"Your time?" Ayame asked.

"I come from the future," Kagome said. "It might be hard to believe, and I'm not completely sure how it works, but…"

"It explains your strange manner of dress," Ayame said.

"Yeah. I suppose I shouldn't keep wearing my school uniform here. I get such strange looks for it." Ayame stood, making Kagome stand with her, surprising the girl.

"Hmm…you're about my size, just a little smaller. You can have some of my old outfits to help you blend in. But I'm still not giving Kouga up to you, got it?"

"Got it," Kagome said, smiling, before turning back to Harry. "He is going to be alright, isn't he?"

"He'll be fine. He shouldn't have had the glamour on for that long, so he needs to rest as his body gets used to the demon parts. He's half wolf demon, half human, though I'm not sure how."

"We'll have to get out of the open while he's out," Xander said. He hadn't left Harry's side, but he had been listening to Ayame and Kagome's conversation.

"He's a member of my pack so he is welcome to stay with us. You all are welcome as well, since he's also a member of your pack," Ayame said.

"Thank you," Kagome said. "How far is your pack from here?"

"Not far," Ayame said. "I was hunting that bear demon for his meat, but he managed to catch a whiff of me and attacked. We're not allowed to stray far from the rest of the pack when we hunt – too much of a chance that the pack will be attacked while its best fighters are out hunting."

"Ayame, before we accept your gracious invitation," Kagome said, "you should know that the chances of your pack being attacked are greater while we are there. We're collecting the shards of the Shikon Jewel, and we're not the only ones."

"I know of your quest," Ayame said. "There happen to be a few members of our pack that have some shards."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm not sure how willing they'd be to part with them though."

"As long as we can have the shards once we've collected all the rest so we can complete the jewel, they can keep them for now." Ayame nodded.

* * *

In the Future

Where They Speak English

* * *

Hermione Granger sighed as she placed another book back on the shelf. Whenever she wasn't at Grimmauld Place, spying on the Order, or at Hogwarts, for some reason or another, she was at her job at the public library near her home. Seven years of Wizarding education and she still got a non-magical job.

When she had first entered the Wizarding world, she had felt a buzz that she had passed off as nerves. But the buzz stayed with her, whenever she was around magic. In her fourth year, the buzz was different – darker – around the Durmstrang students but lighter around the Beauxbatons. In her fifth year she had identified the buzz – it was an ability called Detection – she could literally detect that magic was around her.

The buzz was with her now, although it was different than what she had ever felt before. She glanced around, catching ice blue eyes. The owner of the eyes was a tall man with his hair put back in a ponytail…and he was definitely the reason the buzz was going off.

Hermione checked her watch. She was supposed to be off…ten minutes ago. Oops. She put the cart of books by the front desk, and signed out before leaving the library. The man followed her. He seemed surprised by her strength when she turned into an alley, ambushed him, and held him against the wall with her wand to his throat.

"Who are you, and why are you following me?" she demanded.

"I'm a friend of the one you call Harry, and I'm here because Voldemort plans to attack your parents," the man said, in accented English.

"How do you know what Voldemort plans to do?"

"Because I've been screwing with Voldemort's plans for the past several weeks like Haru asked me."

"Haru?"

"You call him Harry, I call him Haru. I'm sure by the time this is all over, he'll manage to have a few more names too." Hermione lowered her wand, but didn't put it away.

"When does he plan on attacking them?" Hermione asked. An explosion a few blocks away made the ground rumble.

"Sooner than I thought." Both of them ran towards the place where the explosion took place.

* * *

This is part of a huge update of all my stories – this being number nineteen of twenty-seven. How Harry is a half demon will be explained the next chapter, and if needed, the chapter after that too. Read and Review please! Smiles!

Rune

* * *

To candycaneanddefence: I realize the story summary does take up quite a bit of the chapters they're in, but it's also for those that haven't seen/read the series in question. I put them in because I'm trying not to alienate any of my readers. And sorry about the author notes being all over the place; I'll try and cut back on those, or at least put them all at the bottom.

* * *

List of Crossovers

Xovers I'm Definitely Putting In: Buffyverse, Harry Potter, InuYasha, Dragonball Z, Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, (not in any specific order)

Xovers I'm Thinking About Putting In (And Know Where They Go): Fruits Basket, Sailor Moon, Stargate SG1, Hellsing, (not in any specific order)

Xovers I'm Thinking About Putting In (And Don't Know Where They Go): Charmed, Bleach, Excel Saga, (not in any specific order)

Xovers I'm Learning About That Might Be Put In: Ranma ½, Weiss Kreuz, Stargate SG1 later seasons, Bleach (I know the basics), Fruits Basket (again, I know the basics and also most of the zodiac characters), Hellsing (I'm watching the series right now), (not in any specific order)


	8. Dreaded Author's Note

To My Readers:

Yes, the dreaded Author's Note rather than an update. As I'm sure you noticed, I haven't updated any of my stories in well over a year, and several of them in well, several years. **I'm not giving them up, but it has been a long time, so here's the deal.**

I'll be slowly but surely moving them to my livejournal account. mchilz (dot) livejournal (dot) com The link will also be up on my profile. My e-mail is also mchilz (at) hotmail (dot) com. I know I've meant to put that in the latest updates, but well, the updates didn't happen.

This allows for two things:

(**One**) I will be able to keep track of when I've updated any fanfics (with fanfic in the title of the post), and will guilt myself into posting if I don't see one at least every two weeks.

(**Two**) I will be able to edit to my heart's content. I easily fix mistakes that I didn't quite catch the first time proof reading. I can also rewrite most of them. If you've read some of my earlier stories and some of my latest ones, you can tell that my writing style has changed a bit.

I've honestly looked back at some of them and thought, _I wrote this? Seriously?_

As soon as each story is done, it will be moved back over here. Not that I'm taking any of the stories down. The chapters already here will just be replaced. In the newest chapters I will have a note in bold at the top saying 'Read from the beginning'.

As for my livejournal, you'll know you're there when you see 'Random Writings' as the heading with 'MChilz' directly under it. On the left hand column, under the title 'FANFICTION LINKS' will be a link to the master fanfiction post (for everything and for each fandom) for easy access.

I update my livejournal a lot with amusing things that my cat or brother did, spiders scaring the crap out of me, writer's block, and every dream I can remember, quite a few of which will likely get turned into fanfiction themselves. So, you'll definitely want to use the fanfiction master post, so you don't get lost.

I will likely continue my updates at Twisting the Hellmouth, as that has different stories then here, but fanficion and mediaminer will have to wait for updates (I've forgotten my password to mediaminer and fictionesque anyway. So as soon as I figure them out, I'll post a similar note there).

Sincerely,

RuneWitchSakura


	9. Last Update

Dear Readers,

It is with a heavy heart that I finally admit I just no longer have the time to write fanfiction. My last ditch attempt to finish them by posting them to my livejournal, with my last upload being almost a year ago, unfortunately did not work. I'm sorry to those of you who followed me there that I was unable to finish them.

I am placing all my uncompleted stories up for adoption. If you choose to adopt a story, please pm me (on ) so that I may let those interested know by posting your penname in the story in question.

I will very shortly be privatizing the fanfiction posts on my livejournal (if I haven't already), and hosting them solely on . The few fanfictions that were introduced to my livejournal but not on , will be posted on fanfiction shortly after. I will also be uploading any remaining written portions and notes for each chapter to fanfiction. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

Thank you for your time,

RuneWitchSakura/MChilz

* * *

Below you will find the remainder of written parts/notes I have for the rest of this story.

* * *

**Notes**

Didn't have any notes for this story, but:

The person following Hermione, as I recall, was Kouga, doing a favor for Harry.

Ayame's pack, in the future, would be nearly destroyed, which is why she went into hiding. She ends up as Lily, which is why the glamour broke when she touched Harry. Lily/Ayame would have cast it just before she died.

The YuYu Hakushou part of the story would have been similar to the InuYasha part (Harry and Xander tagging along. I believe the Dragonball Z part would have been as well.

I don't recall what I was planning for Fruits Baskets, Helsing, Sailor Moon, Charmed, Bleach, or Excel Saga, but I imagine it was probably similar to the YuYu, Inu, and DBZ ones.

SG1 would have walked through the stargate into the Makai, while the Demon Lords (from Inu and YuYu) were gathered to decide whether to aid Harry and Xander against Voldemort and the Buffy (and possibly Angel) Big Bads. Jack, naturally, would have ended up as Xander's father.

Young Naruto and Gaara would have been adopted by Harry and Xander, after a vengeance demon (likely Halfrek, since she presides over lost childhoods) answered a wish for them to have a loving family (after Voldemort and other Big Bads were dealt with). Then they would have dealt with the Narutoverse villians (Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Madarobito-or whoever the hell he is now-etc.)

Would have probably eventually added Ranma 1/2 somewhere.

Also would have eventually had mpreg (harry via the wolf demon part) solely for the line, "I let him top one time! One! Time! And I ended up pregnant!"

* * *

Feel free to adopt this story. If you do, please remember to PM me so I may add your penname below.

Adopted by: No one yet.


End file.
